twitter revelations
by fashiongirl97
Summary: The NCIS gang on twitter! What on earth could happen? a lot! with lashings of Jibbs and Tiva it's bound be a laugh! Please read and review, may be more chapter if you like!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS or twitter!**_

_**Authors note – I hope this is alright, kinda random! Hope you enjoy though xx**_

**-twitter revalations!-**

* * *

**Jenny Shepard **_red_head_in_heels  
_Only having had 3 hours sleep then waking up to knowing you have a meeting with the SecNav

**Abby Scuito **_Bubbly_Goth_  
_ red_head_in_heels _That's why we have coffee and CafPow! :D

**Jenny Shepard **_red_head_in_heels  
Bubbly_Goth _So true Abs, only it doesn't beet sleep.

**Tony DiNozzo **_VerySpecialAgent  
red_head_in_heels Bubbly_Goth _Agreed!

**Ziva David **_Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
_Being the only one in work sucks! Especially when it is already 07 00

**Tony DiNozzo **_VerySpecialAgent  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin _Well if you'd stayed in bed maybe we'd have arrived together ;) late? :P

**Ziva David **_Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
VerySpecialAgent _*rolls eyes* I was never in your bed DiNozzo, I date men with a higher mental age than 8!

**Tony DiNozzo **_VerySpecialAgent  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin _That stung Zee!

**Jenny Shepard **_red_head_in_heels  
VerySpecialAgent Ninja_Chick_Assassin _Tony, Ziva is right! And Ziva, I'm in my office so come up if you want.

**Ziva David **_Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
red_head_in_heels VerySpecialAgent Thanks for the moral support Jen! __ And I'll come up, with coffee!_

**Jenny Shepard **_red_head_in_heels  
_I think _Ninja_Chick_Assassin _is a mind reader! She brings me coffee, I love this woman!

**Tony DiNozzo **_VerySpecialAgent  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin red_head_in_heels _Something I should know Madame Director? Ziva? ;) #hinky

**Jenny Shepard **_red_head_in_heels  
VerySpecialAgent Ninja_Chick_Assassin _Shut up DiNozzo!

**Ziva David **_Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
red_head_in_heels VerySpecialAgent _Shut up DiNozzo!

**Jethro Gibbs **_Gibbs  
_I think _red_head_in_heels _needs to remember who brings her coffee every other morning!

**Jenny Shepard **_red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs _You have Twitter!?

**Jenny Shepard **_red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs _And of course I remember who brings me coffee *heart*

**Abby Scuito **_Bubbly_Goth  
red_head_in_heels Gibbs _Oohh a love heart! Are mummy and daddy together?

**Abby Scuito **_Bubbly_Goth  
red_head_in_heels Gibbs _Guys? Yes or no?

**Tony DiNozzo **_ VerySpecialAgent  
_When you turn on the radio to drive to work and Sinatra comes on! #goodstarttotheday

**Tim McGee **_ McGeek  
VerySpecialAgent _Tony, how are you tweeting from the car?

**Tony DiNozzo **_ VerySpecialAgent  
McGeek _Via Text! #StupidProbie

**Tim McGee **_ McGeek  
VerySpecialAgent _And Why Is My User Name McGeek!?

**Jenny Shepard **_ red_head_in_heels  
_Go follow _ Gibbs_ ! And yes, Jethro actually had twitter! #shocked

**Tony DiNozzo **_ VerySpecialAgent  
red_head_in_heels Gibbs _How did he even manage to set up a twitter? It involves technology!

**Abby Scuito **_ Bubbly_Goth  
VerySpecialAgent red_head_in_heels Gibbs _Me! :D

**Abby Scuito **_ Bubbly_Goth  
_Has decided no response from Gibbs or red_head_in_heels means that mummy and daddy are together! #playingcupid

**Jenny Shepard **_ red_head_in_heels  
_Off for a briefing of the SecNav, see you in the next life tweeters

**Tony DiNozzo **_ VerySpecialAgent  
red_head_in_heels _Just shake some ass Madame Director! You'll have him wrapped around your little finger!

**Tony DiNozzo **_ VerySpecialAgent  
_Would like to thank _ Gibbs _For the headslap he just gave me! Very kind of him.

**Tony DiNozzo **_ VerySpecialAgent  
_I would like to apologise to _ red_head_in_heels _the inappropriate comment I made – Sorry. Does this mean I can keep my life now _ Gibbs?_

**Tim McGee **_ ElfLord  
_If I have to listen to another one of_ VerySpecialAgent _'s not funny jokes I may scream!

**Ziva David **_ Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
_ _ElfLord VerySpecialAgent _I second that McGee, but I may kill him with a paperclip. #weaponofoppertunity

**Tony DiNozzo **_ VerySpecialAgent  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin _ _ElfLord _What is wrong with my jokes?

**Tim McGee **_ ElfLord  
VerySpecialAgent Ninja_Chick_Assassin _What's right with them? /:l

**Ziva David **_ Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
_ _ElfLord VerySpecialAgent _Sorry Tony, McGee is right. #outnumbered

**Jethro Gibbs **_ Gibbs  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin _ _ElfLord VerySpecialAgent _Get back to work! All of you!

**Jenny Shepard **_ red_head_in_heels  
_I am so surprised I didn't fall asleep during that meeting! Just wanna go home now

**Jethro Gibbs **_ Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels _You okay? Xx

**Jenny Shepard **_ red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs _Yeah, just tired and fed up xx

**Jethro Gibbs **_ Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels _Coffee? Xx

**Jenny Shepard **_ red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs _Oh yeah, give me a minute and I'll come with you xx

**Abby Scuito **_ Bubbly_Goth  
red_head_in_heels Gibbs _Awww! Mummy and daddy are cute! #perfectcouple

**Jenny Shepard **_ red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs Bubbly_Goth _Jethro, I think she's stalking us ;) #callsecurity

**Jethro Gibbs **_ Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels Bubbly_Goth _I agree :P

**Abby Scuito **_ Bubbly_Goth  
red_head_in_heels Gibbs _oohh, gibbs uses smiley faces :D and that's what twitter is! O.o

**Doctor Mallard **_ theScotsman  
_Hoping today will remain quiet down in autopsy.

_Retweeted by Ziva David_

**Abby Scuito **_ Bubbly_Goth  
_ _theScotsman Ninja_Chick_Assassin _Go Ducky on twitter! :D

**Doctor Mallard **_ theScotsman  
Bubbly_Goth Ninja_Chick_Assassin _Thank you Abigail, I am beginning to get the hang of it now.

**Jenny Shepard **_ red_head_in_heels  
_Is in Starbucks with _ Gibbs _getting coffee #lifeline

**Jenny Shepard **_ red_head_in_heels  
_Is in Starbucks with _ Gibbs _getting coffee #lifeline

_Retweeted by Jethro Gibbs_

**Jethro Gibbs **_ Gibbs  
Red_head_in_heels _Remember I'm buying so be nice!

**Jenny Shepard **_ red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs _Only so I continue fighting you're corner! And thank you! *heard*

**Abby Scuito **_ Bubbly_Goth  
red_head_in_heels Gibbs _I think you meant *heart* director, as in a hear because you love Gibbs! ;)

**Abby Scuito **_ Bubbly_Goth  
_It's official! Stalking _ red_head_in_heels_ and _ Gibbs_ is the best pastime ever! They are cute!

**Jethro Gibbs **_ Gibbs  
Bubbly_Goth red_head_in_heels _ I am not cute!

**Abby Scuito **_ Bubbly_Goth  
Gibbs red_head_in_heels _ Yes you are!

**Jenny Shepard **_ red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs Bubbly_Goth _Actually Jethro, when you sneeze you are! ;)

**Jethro Gibbs **_ Gibbs  
Bubbly_Goth red_head_in_heels _ You'll pay for that Jenny!

**Jenny Shepard **_ red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs Bubbly_Goth _I'll look forward to it! :p

**Abby Scuito **_ Bubbly_Goth  
Gibbs red_head_in_heels _ Children are present!

**The Secretary Of the Navy **_ SecNav  
_I think #NCIS Agents, forensic scientists, medical examiners and directors, need to stop spending their time on twitter and work!

**Jenny Shepard **_ red_head_in_heels  
_Getting told off by the SecNav is like getting told off by your father #scary

**Abby Scuito **_ Bubbly_Goth  
red_head_in_heels _ Or getting sent to the headmaster's office, don't ya think?

**Jenny Shepard **_ red_head_in_heels  
Bubbly_Goth _wouldn't know Abs, I never got sent!

**Abby Scuito **_ Bubbly_Goth  
finding out red_head_in_heels was a goody two shoes in school! :O_

**Jenny Shepard **_ red_head_in_heels  
Bubbly_Goth _How d'you know I just didn't get caught?

**Abby Scuito **_ Bubbly_Goth  
red_head_in_heels _Ohh, interesting .

**Tony DiNozzo **_ VerySpecialAgent  
_Having a meal tonight with_ Ninja_Chick ! _

**Jethro Gibbs **_ Gibbs  
VerySpecialAgent Ninja_Chick _Rule 12!

**Tony DiNozzo **_ VerySpecialAgent  
_Parents spoil all of the fun!

**Jenny Shepard **_ red_head_in_heels  
_Looking forward to a night curled up on the sofa with _ Gibbs _

**Jethro Gibbs **_ Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels _See you at home. Chinese or Italian?

**Jenny Shepard **_ red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs _Italian, and my usual please xx

**Stan Burley **_ theStanbot  
red_head_in_heels Gibbs YES!_

**Tony DiNozzo **_ VerySpecialAgent  
red_head_in_heels Gibbs theStanbot #_Hypocrite

**Jethro Gibbs **_ Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels VerySpecialAgent theStanbot It's called life DiNozzo, deal with it!  
_

**Stan Burley **_ theStanbot  
Wil_D_Man _owes me $100!

**William Decker **_ Wil_D_Man  
theStanbot _What the….?

**Stan Burley **_ theStanbot  
Wil_D_Man _ The redhead and the boss man are together! Pay up man!

**Jenny Shepard **_ red_head_in_heels  
Wil_D_Man _ _ theStanbot _you two are dead!

**William Decker **_ Wil_D_Man  
_The feelingyou get when you're $100 worse off -_- #gutted

**Stan Burley **_ theStanbot  
_The feeling you get when you're $100 better off :D #PARTY

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**If I get a good enough response I might add more chapters if you guys want!**_

_**So please review! **_

_**_ Fashiongirl97**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS or twitter_

_Authors note – OMG! Thanks for all your reviews, I'm amazed! To the person who threatened to report me thanks, but there are around 300 other stories like this, and involving facebook so you'll have to report all them too. This style is not lazy, I'm mearly portraying a story through the means in which most are commonly told in 2012 – via the internet e.g. twitter_

_But thanks anyway to : _TeamCarisleandEsme, Isaura McGeek (I've tried more McGee :/ I struggle to write him but I've tried!), left my heart in Paris (and tivafivanatomy who read over shoulder), ncisgirl2389, JennyMariaGibbs, JMI, Guest, nickels, RhizOneill, Moi (thanks! I've changed stan's surname in this ad last chap ), TivaGirl, and 03jawa – _you are all incredible! Please keep reviews coming and enjoy!_

* * *

**-twitter revelations , chapter 2-**

_**Stan Burley **__ theStanbot  
_Being dragged up to DC for some inelegance conference! #why Thanks Director ;) #sarcasm

_**Jenny Shepard **__ red_head_in_heels  
theStabot _That would be because you are head of Agents Afloat! #dealwithit

_**Stan Burley **__ theStanbot  
red_head_in_heels _Thanks for the Sympathy Shepard!

_**Jenny Shepard **__ red_head_in_heels  
theStanbot _I have to deal with it and therefore so do you!

_**William Decker **__ Wil_D_Man  
theStanbot red_head_in_heels _I'll see you there guys! Is _Gibbs_ off?

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
theStanbot Wil_D_Man red_head_in_heels _NO!

_**Jenny Shepard **__ red_head_in_heels  
theStanbot Wil_D_Man Gibbs _YES he is Will!

_**Stan Burley **__ theStanbot  
red_head_in_heels Wil_D_Man Gibbs _You got owned Gibbs #class

_**Stan Burley **__ theStanbot  
_Looks like this intelligence conference might not be so bad after all! The old team are back together! :D

_**Stan Burley **__ theStanbot  
_Looks like this intelligence conference might not be so bad after all! The old team are back together! :D

_Retweeted by William Decker_

_**Doctor Mallard **__ theScotsman  
theStanbot _I am not at the conference I'm afraid my boy, but I shall see you in the bar for drinks later I hope.

_**Stan Burley **__ theStanbot  
theScotsman _Sure will do Ducky! :D

_**Tony DiNozzo **__ VerySpecialAgent  
_Spending the day on security, Woop-de-doo! /:l

_**Ziva David **__ Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
VerySpecialAgent _So are me and _ ElfLord_ so stop moaning!

_**Tim McGee **__ ElfLord  
NinJa_Chick_Assassin VerySpecialAgent _Actually Ziva I'm doing survailence in MTAC all day so you're on your own! Gotta go anyway, have fun! #sarcasm

_**Tony DiNozzo **__ VerySpecialAgent  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin ElfLord _This is so unfair! Even McGeek doesn't have to be there ;'(

_**Tim McGee **__ ElfLord  
NinJa_Chick_Assassin VerySpecialAgent _It's called life!

_**Ziva David **__ Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
VerySpecialAgent ElfLord _Very true McGee, and I'll see you at 07 00 Tony!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__ VerySpecialAgent  
_What is it with politicians and starting meatings ridiculously early!

_**Stan Burley **__ theStanbot  
VerySpecialAgent _Means we can hit the bar earlier!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__ VerySpecialAgent  
theStanbot _You're a man after my own heart Stan Burley!

_**Jenny Shepard **__ red_head_in_heels  
theStanbot VerySpecialAgent _#hinky?

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
_having to leave the nice warm bed early is a crime. Especially when _ red_head_in_heels _is sharing the same room as you!

_**Jenny Shepard **__ red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs _nice to know that's all you want me for ;'(

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels _You know that isn't true!

_**Abby Scuito **__ Bubbly_Goth  
red_head_in_heels Gibbs _Why are you arguing on here if you're in the same house?

_**Abby Scuito **__ Bubbly_Goth  
red_head_in_heels Gibbs _Also if you are sharing the same room are you together?!

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels Bubbly_Goth _If I buy you coffee will you forgive me Jen?

_**Jenny Shepard **__ red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs Bubbly_Goth _Maybe . . .

_**Tim McGee **__ ElfLord  
_NCIS is so quiet today! Everyone is out!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__ VerySpecialAgent  
ElfLord _That would be because we are all working Probie!

_**Tim McGee **__ ElfLord  
VerySpecialAgent _So am I!

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
VerySpecialAgent Elflord _Leave him alone DiNozzo and hurry the hell up!

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
_I've got the feeling I'm going to be head slapping more than usual today

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
_I've got the feeling I'm going to be head slapping more than usual today

_Favourited by Tony DiNozzo_

_**Tony DiNozzo **__ VerySpecialAgent  
Gibbs _Ikr! Ziva is such a pain in the ass!

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
_The Maturity of my team astounds me at times!

_**Jenny Shepard **__ red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs _You're lucky! Try having a whole agency to contend with!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__ VerySpecialAgent  
Gibbs red_head_in_heels _Thanks guys! We are so mature right! #feelingloved

_**Ziva David **__ Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
_I cannot believe it has taken me this long to realise _ VerySpecialAgent _will never grow up!

_**Jenny Shepard **__ red_head_in_heels  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin VerySpecialAgent _Don't worry Ziva, I've known _ theStanbot _nearly a decade and he hasn't either

_**Ziva David **__ Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
red_head_in_heels VerySpecialAgent theStanbot _Thanks Jen, that means I have over a decade of him to deal with by the looks of it

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
_At the conference, let the joys of detail begin

_**Tobias Fornell **__ TF_FBI  
Gibbs _Tell me about it! You want coffee?

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
TF_FBI _You still have to ask after how long Tobias?

_**Tobias Fornell **__ TF_FBI  
Gibbs _Well, I never know. Jen might have got you of Decaf or tea? /:l

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
TF_FBI _You forget she's as addicted as me!

_**Jenny Shepard **__ red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs TF_FBI _and Jethro forgets who got me hooked on coffee!

_**Tobias Fornell **__ TF_FBI  
Gibbs red_head_in_heels _that not the only thing he got you hooked on ;)

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
TF_FBI red_head_in_heels _She now drinks bourbon instead of fruity rubbish, coffee instead of water and is hooked on me! #goodinfluence

_**Jenny Shepard **__ red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs TF_FBI _Don't flatter yourself Jethro! You forget whose hooked on me!

_**Tobias Fornell **__ TF_FBI  
Gibbs red_head_in_heels _This started off as a joke and turned dirty!

_**Abby Scuito **__ Bubbly_Goth  
TF_FBI Gibbs red_head_in_heels _Mummy and daddy need to learn when children are around!

_**Tobias Fornell **__ TF_FBI  
Bubbly_Goth Gibbs red_head_in_heels _If they're not careful there will be unplanned children walking around!

_**Abby Scuito **__ Bubbly_Goth  
TF_FBI Gibbs red_head_in_heels _GIBBLETS!

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
Bubbly_Goth TF_FBI red_head_in_heels _Tobias don't encourage her!

_**Jenny Shepard **__ red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs TF_FBI Bubbly_Goth _And anyway Abs, I'm too old.

_**Abby Scuito **__ Bubbly_Goth  
red_head_in_heels Gibbs TF_FBI _But?

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
Bubbly_Goth red_head_in_heels TF_FBI _End on conversation

_**Jenny Shepard **__ red_head_in_heels  
_Off into the inevitable now, see you on the other side fingers crossed!

_**Stan Burley **__ theStanbot  
_Right, off to this flipping waste of time!

_**Stan Burley **__ theStanbot  
_Right, off to this flipping waste of time!

_Retweeted by William Decker_

_**Tony DiNozzo **__ VerySpecialAgent  
_And protection detail begins! #fun #sarcasm #again

_**Ziva David **__ Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
VerySpecialAgent _Think about me and _ Gibbs _we're stuck with you all day!

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin VerySpecialAgent _Heaven help us!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__ VerySpecialAgent  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin Gibbs _Thanks guys! #sarcasm #notfeelingthelove

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
_Benn on security three hours and my team have done nothing!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__ VerySpecialAgent  
_Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bored

_**Tony DiNozzo **__ VerySpecialAgent  
_I am bored! Anyone else?

_**Tony DiNozzo **__ VerySpecialAgent  
_Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored I am bored, bored bored bored-ey bored bored

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
VerySpecialAgent _Shut the hell up DiNozzo and work before I get Abby to delete your account!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__ VerySpecialAgent  
Gibbs _Boss….I'm bored!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__ VerySpecialAgent  
_I would like to make my dying speech. Today, I died. Tomorrow, I'm dead. I would like you all to know cod was boredom, and trauma, from the head slap _ Gibbs _just gave me. Thank you *dies*

* * *

_Thank you for reading, if I get yet again another good response I will continue, __ also if you want any specific characters to join then please say so _

_Love_

__fashiongirl97_

_(who is considering changing her twitter name to blondie_in_high_heels after writing Jenny's name so many time :P )_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer – I don't own ncis or twitter!**_

_**Authors note – OMG! I am amazed! Thank you for such an incredible response, I am so blown away! Thank you so much! This Chapter isn't as good I don't think, and sorry for the delay! **_

_**Thanks to my reviewers – **_LawAndOrderSVU3, Left my heart in Paris, 03jawa, ncisgirl2389, d02t07, TivaGirl, Aussie Tayla, TeamCarisleandEsme8 (I've partly used your idea! Thanks :D), lulabelle1408, JennyMariaGibbs, Noitca, JMI, Jade-Mexx, Zibbie08, RhizOneill, LilMartinaLouisa, Moi, NCIS-Tiva-McAbby Addict, LouLou96, and ThelittleGibbs

_**Enjoy!**_

…_**.**_

**-twitter revelations chapter 3-**

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
_#TGIF

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
red_head_in_heels _Last Friday night, yeah we danced on table tops, And we took too many shots, think we kissed but I forgot #oops

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
VerySpecialAgent _You forget Jethro is on here too tony.

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels VerySpecialAgent _DiNozzo! You ever make a move on her and I'll make sure you don't live to see the sun set!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__ VerySpecialAgent  
Gibbs red_head_in_heels _ It's a song boss, sung by Katy Perry.

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
VerySpecialAgent red_head_in_heels _Still applies DiNozzo

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs VerySpecialAgent _Jethro . . .

_**Tim McGee **__ElfLord  
_Friday! And a weekend off of call . . . perfect

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
ElfLord _Don't forget it's habitat for humanity this weekend.

_**Tim McGee **__ElfLord  
Bubbly_Goth _ how could I forget, you've reminded me every single day this week!

_**Abby Scuito **__ Bubbly_Goth  
ElfLord _Well you forgot last time!

_**Cynthia Summers **__ i_do_have_ears  
_Waking up, knowing it's a Friday, and I only have a half day! #perfect Thanks _ red_head_in_heels_

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
i_do_have_ears _You are welcome! If I get to leave early then so do you!

_**Cynthia Summers **__i_do_have_ears  
red_head_in_heels _Those are words I never thought I would hear! Maybe Agent Gibbs and you have changed each other! #gobsmacked

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
i_do_have_ears red_head_in_heels _ It took a lot of persuading!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
Gibbs i_do_have_ears red_head_in_heels _Aww Romatic! Love is in the air, dadadadadada Love is in the air!

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Bubbly_Goth Gibbs i_do_have_ears _Jethro, what is with your team and singing today?

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels Bubbly_Goth i_do_have_ears _I don't know, but they won't be my team by the end of the day if they continue

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
Gibbs red_head_in_heels i_do_have_ears _

_**Stan burley **__theStanbot  
_Seriously need a date for tonight! Cannot spend two weeks on a run in on a Friday night!

_**William Decker **__ Wil_D_Man  
theStanbot _that my friend is why you need something more than a one night stand every so often!

_**Stan Burley **__theStanbot  
_Feeling slightly picked on this morning

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
theStanbot _Stop whining!

_**Stan Burley **__theStanbot  
Gibbs _Sorry boss.

_**Ziva David **__ Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
_What is it with Americans! I'm always the first one in work! #gettingboringnow

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin _Well Ziv-er it may be because we are sane and you are insane!

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
VerySpecialAgent _ Says the man who can memorise every single line of every film of all time! #someoneneedsalife

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin _That hurt Zee #goingtocry

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
VerySpecialAgent Ninja_Chick_Assassin _ Stop bickering! Get into work now DiNozzo!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Gibbs Ninja_Chick_Assassin _Yes boss

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
_Suitcases packed for a weekend away! Half day at work, then it's off to a cabin in the wood, #bliss

_**Cynthia Summers **__i_do_have_ears  
red_head_in_heels _ Very Jealous!

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
i_do_have_ears red_head_in_heels _suitcase-s? how many are you taking Jen?

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs i_do_have_ears _Not as many as I took to Paris

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels i_do_have_ears _That isn't very convincing considering we went to Paris for a year

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs i_do_have_ears _:P ;)

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
_Why do I work with such immature people!?

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
_Why do I work with such immature people!?

_Retweeted by Jenny Shepard_

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs _You say that every day, and every day I tell you you're lucky, because I have to work with you!

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
_This may be morbid, but I hate not having a case! I'm going out of my body with boredom!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin _Mind, Ziva!

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
VerySpecialAgent _What? I haven't killed you yet!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin _And I am very greatful for that Ziv-a, but, the saying is 'I'm going out of my mind' not body.

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
_Why are there so many different American Idioms?!

_**Hollis Mann **__Blonde-Cornel -Bombshell  
_Back in DC!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
Blonde-Cornel-Bombshell _Boo!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Bubbly_Goth Blonde-Cornel-Bombshell _I think you need to go back to Hawaii! I'm sure there are plenty of things to wreck there!

_**Hollis Mann **__Blonde-Cornel-Bombshell  
VerySpecialAgent Bubbly_Goth _Very funny Guys! I'm glad to be back!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Blonde-Cornel-Bombshell Bubbly_Goth _I wasn't joking!

_**Hollis Mann **__Blonde-Cornel-Bombshell  
_Wondering if _Gibbs _wants to hook up sometime soon?

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
Blonde-Cornel-Bombshell Gibbs _Mummy and Daddy are together! So back off and don't wreck their relationship again!

_**Hollis Mann **__Blonde-Cornel-Bombshell  
Bubbly_Goth Gibbs _I didn't wreck their relationship last time, I think you will find your 'mummy' did plenty of that herself!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
Blonde-Cornel-Bombshell Gibbs _You really are a blonde bimbo of a *****

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
Bubbly_Goth Blonde-Cornel-Bombshell _Abs, calm down. Holly, I don't think that's a good idea, me and Jenny are back together and it is for good!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
_some people just don't get the message! ! No one likes you!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
_some people just don't get the message! ! No one likes you!

_Retweeted by Tim McGee_

_**Tim McGee **__ElfLord  
Bubbly_Goth _I don't even need three guesses to know who that is about!

_**Tim McGee **__ElfLord  
Bubbly_Goth _I don't even need three guesses to know who that is about!

_Retweeted by Tony DiNozzo_

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
ElfLord Bubbly_Goth _I second that, nor do i

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
VerySpecialAgent ElfLord Bubbly_Goth _Nor do i! So leave her alone!

_**The Secretary of the Navy **__SecNav  
_Hope _red_head_in_heels _and _Gibbs _Have a good weekend off, it is well deserved!

_**The Secretary of the Navy **__SecNav  
_Hope _red_head_in_heels _and _Gibbs _Have a good weekend off, it is well deserved!

_Retweeted by Doctor Mallard_

_**Doctor Mallard **__theScotsman  
SecNav red_head_in_heels Gibbs I completely agree, they work so hard_

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
theScotsman SecNav red_head_in_heels Gibbs _They do, and we have a weekend free! IT's time to PARTYYYYYY! WOOO!

_**The Secretary of the Navy **__SecNav  
VerySpecialAgent theScotsman red_head_in_heels Gibbs _Agent DiNozzo you are in charge of the MCRT this weekend, there will be no Parties!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
SecNav theScotsman red_head_in_heels Gibbs No sir, of course not, I didn't mean it literally!_

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
_Bags loaded, and in the car with _Gibbs _whose moaning, but the weekend had begun!

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
red_head_in_heels Gibbs _Must be something in the air! _VerySpecialAgent _is being a pain in the ass!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin VerySpecialAgent red_head_in_heels Gibbs _So is _ElfLord _he won't talk! He's 'writing' *hmph*

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Bubbly_Goth ElfLord Ninja_Chick_Assassin VerySpecialAgent Gibbs _ says he is not being annoying

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
red_head_in_heels Bubbly_Goth ElfLord Ninja_Chick_Assassin Gibbs _I am not being a pain in the ass!

_**Tim McGee **__ElfLord  
VerySpecialAgent red_head_in_heels Gibbs Bubbly_Goth ElfLord _I am not; not talking!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin VerySpecialAgent red_head_in_heels Gibbs ElfLord _Yes you are

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
VerySpecialAgent red_head_in_heels Gibbs ElfLord Bubbly_Goth _Yes You are

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Bubbly_Goth ElfLord Ninja_Chick_Assassin VerySpecialAgent Gibbs _ He is!

…_**.**_

_**If I once more get an amazing response then I will upload another chapter **___


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS or twitter

Authors note – I am really sorry for the delay, but life is mad. I go away on Sunday so I won't be updating for a while. This one isn't as long but I liked the ending, I think it is quite a funny one!

Thanks once more to my amazing reviewers : _Left My Heart In Paris, Jade-Mexx, 03Jawa, TeamCarisleAndEsme8, TivaGirl, LawAndOrderSVU3, Guest (I like the idea, I may use it at some point), JennyMariaGibbs, lolaughtoutlound123, Moni, JMI, NCISfans2014, nickles516, RhizOneill, ncisgirl2389 ( I may use your idea if I bring Hollis back into it at some point in the near future), Au hunter ( I hadn't thought of that! I may use it soon! Thanks), and Sasha-038 (it was an amazing review! Thankyou!)_

Hope you enjoy!

**-twitter revelations Chapter 4-**

_**Tony DiNozzo **__ VerySpecialAgent  
_The parents are away, let the Party begin! A night on the town with _Ninja_Chick_Assassin ElfLord _and _Bubbly_Goth _Gonna be a good night! :D

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
VerySpecialAgent Ninja_Chick_Assassin ElfLord _You can say that again! We'll be dancing on the tables and on the karaoke machine before the clock strikes midnight! Let night begin!

_**Tim McGee **__ ElfLord  
Bubbly_Goth VerySpecialAgent Ninja_Chick_Assassin _Not quite that wild Abby!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
ElfLord VerySpecialAgent Ninja_Chick_Assassin_ Aww Timmy! Pweessee! *puppy eyes*

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Bubbly_Goth ElfLord Ninja_Chick_Assassin _Don't be boring Mc-Spoil-Sport

_**Tim McGee **__ElfLord  
VerySpecialAgent Bubbly_Goth Ninja_Chick_Assassin _Tony, how long will you insist on making 'Mc' jokes? And Abby fine! I give in I will do whatever it is that you want!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
ElfLord VerySpecialAgent Ninja_Chick_Assassin _YEY! :D XD Table top dancing here we come!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Bubbly_Goth ElfLord Ninja_Chick_Assassin _Oh Probie, there is still a lot more leverage left in it yet! #naive

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
VerySpecialAgent Bubbly_Goth ElfLord _ Oh no! What have I signed up for!?

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin Bubbly_Goth _CRAZY DRUNKEN FUN!

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
VerySpecialAgent Bubbly_Goth ElfLord _Oh God! (X_X)

_**Doctor Mallard **__theScotsman  
Ninja_Chcik_Assassin VerySpecialAgent Bubbly_Goth ElfLord _Oh dear Lord! Please do be careful! And Ziva my dear I do feel sorry for you, I'm afraid they do tend to go mad!

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
theScotsman VerySpcialAgent Bubbly_Goth ElfLord _Worse than usual?

_**Doctor Mallard **__theScotsman  
Ninja_Chcik_Assassin VerySpecialAgent Bubbly_Goth ElfLord _Yes my dear, I'm afraid so!

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
_Thinking that tonight could be more interesting that I'd expected #letswaitandsee

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin _It'll be fun!

_**Stan Burley **__theStanbot  
_Thinking me and _ Wil_D_Man _might invite ourselves along to the #ncisMCRT night out tonight!

_**William Decker **__Wil_D_Man  
theStanbot _sounds like a plan, old team meets new!

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
_Having a quiet night in, the fire burning and curled up with _Gibbs _#bliss although I might keep an eye on twitter, might be some dunk tweeting from what I can see.

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels _No you won't, I have other ideas for us tonight!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
Gibbs red_head_in_heels _GIBBLETS!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
Gibbs red_head_in_heels _:D :D :D :D :D ;D :D :D

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
Gibbs red_head_in_heels xD GIBBLET XD GIBBLET XD_

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Bubbly_Goth Gibbs _No Abs, No Gibblets #sorry

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
red_head_in_heels Gibbs _Awww :'(

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Bubbly_Goth Gibbs _Sorry Abby, Blame Jethro, I've told him to stop putting up that sort of thing

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
_Dressed up, makeup done, hair straightened. Feeling girly for some reason!

_**Doctor Mallard **__theScotsman  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin _I bet you look beautiful my dear!

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
theScotsman _Aww, thank you Ducky

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
_Some hot! Girls in the bar tonight! #luckyboy

_**Stan Burley **__theStanbot  
VerySpecialAgent _couldn't agree more . . . Ziva is defiantly one! #hot

_**William Decker **__Wil_D_Man  
theStanbot verySpecialAgent _#scorching

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
_I think you all should know that _red_head_in_heels _is the most amazing person and everything she says I do! She is my Queen, my boss, and the person I always obey! I'm honoured!

_**Abby Scuito **__ Bubbly_Goth  
Gibbs red_head_in_heels _Aww, that is so sweet Gibbs!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Bubbly_Goth Gibbs red_head_in_heels _Yeah bots, but I doubt you will always obey her! I mean not at work at least ;)

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
VerySpecialAgent Bubbly_Goth Gibbs red_head_in_heels _Yeah Gibbs, it is good to know you care!

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin VerySpecialAgent Bubbly_Goth red_head_in_heels _I did not write it

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Gibbs Ninja_Chick_Assassin Bubbly_Goth red_head_in_heels _I'm confused :S

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
VerySpecialAgent Gibbs Ninja_Chick_Assassin Bubbly_Goth _Well don't look at me! ;) :P

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
_The first round of tequila is down the hatch! The weekend had officially begun! Woo!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
_I'm only on tequila and I've lost my hat! Has anyone seen it? I don't know where it is? Am I sat on it? Ziva please can you check?

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
VerySpecialAgent _OMG Tony, x_X you never had a hat!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin _Oh, I'm sure I'm sat on something!

_**Tim McGee **__ElfLord  
VerySpecialAgent Ninja_Chick_Assassin _Yeah, me!

_**Stan Burley **__theStanbot  
_Think _ Wil_D_Man _Is the more gorgeous thing I've ever set my eyes on

_**William Decker **__Wil_D_Man  
theStanbot _No! You are! I love you Stan Burley

_**Stan Burley **__theStanbot  
_I'M IN LOVE WITH WILLIAM DECKER! HE IS THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE, THE SALT AND LIME TO MY TEQUILA!

_**William Decker **__Wil_D_Man  
_I AM GOING TO PROPOSE TO _theStanbot _! I HOPE HE SAYS YES!

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
_Everyone here is so pretty . . . I feel as though cupid is in the room! All I need to make it perfect is Tony to be mine!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin _I'll be yours any day! I looovvvvveeee youuuu

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
_Dancing on the table with _ElfLord _he is such a good dancer when topless! I might join in soon!

_**Stan Burley **__theStanbot  
_We're all topless on the tables, dancing our pants off! Oohhhhh this is a perfect night!

_**William Decker **__Wil_D_Man  
_Topless on the bar, tequila in my hand!

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
_Oh My God! I think there will be some terrible hangovers tomorrow if these tweets are anything to go by!

_**Doctor Mallard **__theScotsman  
_It is 00:33 hours and I have been called to go and pick up a group of rowdy federal agents who are drunk! For the love of god!

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
_I go away for one weekend and all hell breaks loose!

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs _Calm down Jethro, I'll kill them all on money morning - let's enjoy the time together . . .

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
_Apparently I am Drunk! I have never been drunk in my life I will have you no!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
_Grandad had to pick us up. I think I've been a naughty girl #oops

_**Tim McGee **__ElfLord  
_Tony is so amazing! He can do projectile vomit out of a car window! He is incredible

_**Doctor Mallard **__theScotsman  
_The kids are asleep in my spare room, now I just need to clean out the Morgan! Oh dear lord, that is the last time they go out after 9. #parenthood

Hope it was alright, if I get a good response as I have for previous chapters then I will rake my brain for another chapter.

Please review,

_fashiongirl97


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS or twitter**

**Authors note – I am sorry for the delay, this story takes an awful long time to write yet I hope you enjoy! Thanks to my amazing reviewers, I still cannot believe the response of this story!**

**Thanks to : **Jade-Mexx, 03Jawa, ncisgirl2389, Sasha-038, left my heart in Paris, lulabelle1408, DisneyCrazed26, TivaGirl, TeamCarisleandEsme8, Sacrom578, lolaughoutloud123, nickles516, JennyMariaGibbs, Mindfullofstories, JMI, AussieTayla, LawAndOrderSVU3, RhizOneill, JPNCIS, CountryCutie45, and MissyWoodhouse!

**You guys are seriously amazing, please keep them coming, each review makes me smile! Hope it's okay!**

**-twitter revelations chapter 5-**

_**Jenny Shepard**_ _red_head_in_heels  
_Spent a lovely weekend with _Gibbs _now it's back to work. #reasonihatemondays

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels _We could always call in 'sick' /

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs _Yeah, cos after you have told the whole world on twitter no one would give a second glance would they :/

_**Jethro Gibbs **__ Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels _Well my boss would not complain ;)

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs _I wouldn't be so sure if I were you Jethro

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
red_head_in_heels Gibbs _Well if the boss is 'sick' then I am too! ;)

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
VerySpecialAgent red_head_in_heels _Not a chance DiNozzo, I can make you're life hell!

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs VerySpecialAgent _And he won't hesitate to do so tony

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
_When you're master plan is completely and utterly ruined!

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
VerySpecialAgent _Aww, my heart cries for you Tony! #sarcasm

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin _Bleeds Ziva, Bleeds for you with Sorrow not cries.

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
VerySpecialAgent _I never did think that made sense :S

_**Timothy McGee **__ElfLord  
_Desperately needing some inspiration for the latest Deep Six novel.

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
ElfLord _Why not have Amy turning out to be a vampire who unleashes her dark side as she tries to find the man who killed her best friend and kill him before drinking his blood!

_**Timothy McGee **__ElfLord  
Bubbly_Goth _ Aside from the whole vampire thing Abs, it's actually a good idea!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
ElfLord _No Vampire = No Using My Story = Me Copywriting My Idea

_**Timothy McGee **__ElfLord  
Bubbly_Goth _ How about, I don't put in a vampire but I buy you dinner?

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
ElfLord _Are you asking me out on a date McGee?

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
Bubbly_Goth ElfLord _RULE #12

_**Timothy McGee **__ElfLord  
Gibbs Bubbly_Goth _Not a date boss, just dinner to say thanks

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
_McGee can be so thoughtful sometimes! #aww

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Bubbly_Goth _Are you sure we both know the same Probie Abby? #notconvinced

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
VerySpecialAgent _Don't be harsh Tony!

_**Timothy McGee **__ElfLord  
Bubbly_Goth VerySpecialAgent _Thanks for the complement Abs, and tony, we all wonder whether we see the same person as you see in the mirror everyday!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
ElfLord bubbly_Goth _What's that supposed to mean McGee, all I did was ask an honest question #notlyingintheslightest

_**Timothy McGee **__ElfLord  
VerySpecialAgent Bubbly_Goth _Take it as you please Tony

_**Cynthia Summers **__i_do_have_ears  
_On behalf of the Director of NCIS I ask all agent, and I quote, 'get their sorry asses back to work before they don't have a work to go back to!'

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
i_do_have_ears _She forgotten how to use her voice and twitter herself?

_**Cynthia Summers **__i_do_have_ears  
Gibbs _I would not push her if I were you agent Gibbs. She is not in the best of moods.

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
_Is it really so hard not to cooperate with other agencies?!

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels _It wasn't me!

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs _No, for once it wasn't it was another team and you ex-wife #2's latest husband

_**Diane Sterling **__  
red_head_in_heels _Well when you are accusing a CIA agent of being corrupt you should deal with the storm heading you way!

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
_Mrs Sterling this is a personal account therefore any worries or concerns you have are not being noted, you should contact the #NCIS PR team. Thank you

_**Diane Sterling **__  
red_head_in_heels _oh, believe me I will be doing!

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels _Diane, go calm down and get the bee out of your bonnet, Jen has done nothing wrong

_**Diane Sterling **__  
Gibbs red_head_in_heels _I should have known you would take their side, you couldn't make me happy so you won't let someone else?

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels _I want you to be happy, and so does my head. Don't fancy being walloped with a baseball bat again anytime soon

_**Diane Sterling **__  
Gibbs red_head_in_heels _ You deserved it!

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
_Getting caught up in the middle of a domestic #awkward

_**Tobias Fornell **__TF_FBI  
red_head_in_heels _There is a good reason why I am staying out of it!

_**Tobias Fornell **__TF_FBI  
red_head_in_heels _There is a good reason why I am staying out of it!

_Favourited by Jenny Shepard_

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
_Beginning to feal as though I am married once more, ad notto the once person I love either

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
_Just want to go home now, today has been awful!

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels _On my way up xx

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
_I envy Jenny and Gibbs' relationship so much sometimes! #iwantagoodman

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin _You have me! *_flutters eyelashes*_

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
_OMG! Who wants to know how many days it is until Christmas?

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Bubbly_Goth _Not me, just reminds me how few days I have to get too many things done

_**Abby Scutio **__Bubbly_Goth  
red_head_in_heels _Sorry mummy, hows about you _VerySpecialAgent _?

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Bubbly_Goth red_head_in_heels _ YES! OMG YES! I LOVE CHRISTMAS!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
VerySpecialAgent red_head_in_heels _*drumroll* it is . . .

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Bubbly_Goth VerySpecialAgent _Don't you dare Abby!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
red_head_in_heels Bubbly_Goth _Abby can't I however can . . . 28 days until Christmas! :D :D

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
red_head_in_heels Bubbly_Goth _ Abby can't I however can . . . 28 days until Christmas! :D :D

_Favourited and Retweeted by Abby Scuito_

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
VerySpecialAgent Bubbly_Goth _ .Now.

_**Doctor Mallard **__theScotsman  
_Nearly time to go home, thankfully the morgan no longer smells worse than a decomposing john doe.

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
theScotsman _yeah, erm…sorry about that Ducky. Don't quite know what came over us :/

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
VerySpecialAgent theScotsman _I do it's called not being able to hold your alchole!

_**Doctor Mallard **__theScotsman  
Gibbs VerySpecialAgent _IT's perfectly fine my boy, we were all young and foolish once, even Jethro though he is hesitant to admit it.

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
theScotsman Gibbs _Thanks Duck, we all owe you one!

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
VerySpecialAgent theScotsman Gibbs _All of us? We're not the ones who were sick in his car and woke Mrs. Mallard up by singing my heart will go on!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin theScotsman Gibbs _I did what!?

_**Timothy McGee **__ElfLord  
VerySpecialAgent Ninja_Chick_Assassin theScotsman Gibbs _Pretty much what Ziva just said, except you also danced with Mrs. Mallard too . . . then tried to strip for her . . .

**Authors, note – thanks for reading, please review. If I continue to get the same response I have been getting then I might think of another chapter **

**Please review! xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS or Twitter

Authors note – I'm so very very sorry for the delay, in all seriousness I have no inspiration for this story what so ever anymore. IT is so hard to write! I'm not officially ending it or putting it on hiatus but I will say that updates will be only when I have any ideas. I'm really sorry cause you guys have been amazing!

This chapter is not very good but I want to thank my amazing reviewers for their support:

_CountryCutie45, 03jawa, AussieTayla, left my heart in Paris, ncisgirl2389 (I thought that CIA fit better, and I have only seen up to the season 8 final, I'm waiting for season 9 to start at the moment.), Sasha-038, TivaGirl, lolaughoutloud123, JPNCIS, TeamCarisleandEsme8, RhizOneil, MindFullofStories, Jade-Mexx, LawAndOrderSVU3, nickles516, Dancer31496, tataalicat (hope this brought back your muse! You are an amazing writer!), and Missy Woodhouse._

You are all amazing, please enjoy and keep the reviewe coming they seriously do help more than you know!

**-twitter revelations! Chapter 6-**

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
_hey, hey you! It's only 17 days until Christmas!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
_Guess our very own personal Christmas countdown _Bubbly_Goth _ has popped up again!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
VerySpcecialAgent _I'm excited okay! I love Christmas!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Bubbly_Goth _I know Abs

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
VerySpecialAgent _I get even more excited every day!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Bubbly_Goth _I know that too Abs. The more excited you are the more hyper you get!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
VerySpecialAgent _I JUST LOVE LOVE LOVE CHRISTMAS

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
_Why is it that when Christmas comes so does a truck load of work? #hateholidays

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels _Bah Humbug!

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs _Say's the King!

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels _Hey, when it comes to Christmas I don't have a choice, I have to like it otherwise Abby will force me anyway!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
Gibbs red_head_in_heels _Hey, Everyone should love Christmas! Especially mummys!

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Bubbly_Goth Gibbs _Tell that to the stack of paperwork that has taken residence on my desk.

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels Bubbly_Goth _I'll push it into your bin, then it solves the problem #simple

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs Bubbly_Goth _Yeah, and rises a whole heap of other ones!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
_Okay #teamGibbs and co. We have a Christmas even coming up. Now it is a big day, it's the 25th of Dec. All of you should be at _theScotman _'s house for 1100 hours. EVERYONE #noexceptions

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
_RE: Prior Tweet EVERYONE includes you _Gibbs _and _red_head_in_heels_

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Bubbly_Goth _I'll be there Abs! Pressies in hand

_**Tim McGee **__ElfLord  
VerySpecialAgent Bubbly_Goth _I'll be there around 1300 Abs, got to see my sister first.

_**Abby Scutio **__Bubbly_Goth  
ElfLord VerySpecialAgent _Okay McGee and Tony, you are wearing a Christmas had this year on YOUR head, not piling all that you could find on McGee when he is asleep cause of Sherry!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Bubbly_Goth ElfLord _Marker Pen?

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
VerySpecialAgent Bubbly_Goth ElfLord _Not a chance DiNozzo! Or you'll find that all of a sudden your computer disappears and your back to old policing! And we both know how bad your spelling is!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
Gibbs Bubbly_Goth ElfLord _Come on Boss, it is Christmas after all and I was joking.

_**Tim McGee **__ElfLord  
VerySpecialAgent Gibbs Bubbly_Goth _It wasn't a joke when I had a wonky moustache, GEEK on my forehead and a monobrow for a week cause it was permanent!

_**Ziva David **__Ninja_Chick_Assassin  
ElfLord VerySpecialAgent Gibbs Bubbly_Goth _If you even think of doing it to me Tony you will find yourself without an arm never mind a computer. Abby – I'll be there

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
Ninja_Chick_Assassin ElfLord VerySpecialAgent Gibbs _YEY! That's you told Tony!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
_Seriously hoping that _red_head_in_heels _come too on Christmas Day!

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Bubbly_Goth _I don't know Abby, I don't do Christmas these years. Too many bad memories

_**Abbys Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
red_head_in_heels _Please Jenny.

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Bubbly_Goth _I'll consider it but I don't know Abby

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
_I'll get her there for you _ Bubbly_Goth_

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
_Wish _Gibbs _would just leave my decision alone

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels _I won't because you know how much she wants you there

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs _And yet you haven't come to see me Jethro!

_**Abby Scuito **__Bubbly_Goth  
red_head_in_heels Gibbs _The Kids don't like it when mummy and daddy fight!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
_I guess we should have known that the piece would't last forever. Mum and dad are fighting once more!

_**Doctor Mallard **__theScotsman  
VerySpecialAgent _Oh dear lord, and what about now?

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
theScotsman _Jenny not wanting to go to the Christmas day thing and Gibbs is forcing her

_**Doctor Mallard **__theScotsman  
VerySpecialAgent _I shall go and sort them out. Playing parent once more to squabbling children

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
theScotsman VerySpecailAgent _I am not a child!

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels theScotsman VerySpcecialAgent _Just leave it alone!

_**Doctor Mallard **__theScotsman  
Gibbs red_head_in_heels VerySpecialAgent _Well you are both acting like children and so you shall be treat like children!

_**Tony DiNozzo **__VerySpecialAgent  
_The Boss and Boss-Lady have been sent to separate interrogation rooms! I feel like I'm laughing at a sibling when they get sent to their room but not me!

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
_Cannot believe I am being forced to sit in interrogation for half an hour! I did nothing wrong it was all Gibbs!

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels _Complete rubbish, if you weren't so pig headed this would not be happening

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs _Me Pig Headed!? Have you looked in the mirror? If you learnt to leave things I could be doing the work I need to do! Now I will ahe to be here all night long!

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels _Well maybe that will be best anyway. Then I can't annoy you!

_**Jenny Shepard **__red_head_in_heels  
Gibbs _Oh, you're trying to make me feel bad now? Look who's being mature! Well guess what it won't work!

_**Jethro Gibbs **__Gibbs  
red_head_in_heels _Now who is being mature?

_**Doctor Mallard **__theScotsman  
Gibbs red_head_in_heels _off of your phones now! Seriously I am punishing you! Now you're acting like petulant children again!

_**Doctor Mallard **__theScotman  
_having to confiscate the phones of two grown adults! If only the SecNav could see them now!

_Not that funny I know, but please review and tell me if it was alright._

_If I do get a amazing response then I may keep updating when I get inspiration _


End file.
